The Girl in the Mirror
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Ciel during his lessons finds a book about how Funtom Inc. started and a finds out alot more about a mysterious girl that seems to be connected to his butler Sebastian and about a mirror that was never destroyed in the Phantomhive fire. Can he figure out the connection and will he find away to free the one that is his soul mate Please Read


**The Girl in the Mirror**

Another day has ended in the town of London; people were getting home after a long day of work, wives were cleaning up the dishes from dinner, and children were getting ready for bed; all the children were, all except one.

There was one child in particular that wasn't doing that. The child had grey-ish blue hair, sapphire blue eyes but one was covered by an eye patch, he wore a dark green coat, the same color, a white shirt, and shin high brown boots. The child looked 16 years old.

"Mi Lord, are you ready for bed now" an older male asked. He had raven black hair, natural pale skin, crimson red eyes, and he wore a regular butler outfit with a tail coat.

"No Sebastian, bring me that book you made me read during my lessons today about the life of my very lost grandfather" The boy said. The male Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my young master" Sebastian said leaving the room. Ciel scoffed as his demonic features came out. The cat ears that sat on his head went flat against his head but did not blend in with his hair, the cat ears were a dark grey with black spots; his tail was the same color swishing behind him.

During his lessons Sebastian had him study another book on his blood line when something in one of the books caught his attention. It seemed someone lived with the Phantomhive family when the bloodline first started after a few years and the person wasn't entirely human but not entirely a demon.

Sebastian returned a few minutes with a thick book and put it on Ciel's desk.

"Here you are young master will you need anything else" Sebastian asked.

"Not as of yet, I will ring you up if I do" Ciel said opening the book. Sebastian nodded and went out the door.

Ciel went to the part of the book that was marked with a piece of paper to keep for the next. He then started to read the book that was written by his own long time dead grandfather: Richard Phantomhive.

**The Phantomhive's are thriving and the sales to my company are good. Who knew someone as lucky as me, Richard Phantomhive would make a successful company as Funtom Inc. I guess I have to thank a special girl for helping me. Her name is Kagome, she is my ward. Such a weird name, for it is not an English name like mine, she is a foreigner to London. By the features she carries, she is Japanese.**

**This girl is also not human; she has black lynx ears on top of her head that went down when she was in trouble or twitched when she heard something, and she had two lynx tails that swished with her moods.**

**I remember when I first met her. It was my first trip to Japan; I was walking in the village when I saw some kids surrounding something; so I went over there and saw that they were throwing sticks and stone rocks at her. I yelled at the children and the parents but they remained ignorant and told me that she was just some stupid half-breed who shouldn't be alive. I believe that was the first time I was ever angry at someone.**

**I yelled at them some more and then went back to the girl. I kneeled before her and she looked at me with so much fear in her mix matched eyes. She had one silver and one dark blue eye, her hair was so greasy and dirty that I couldn't tell what it was.**

**I was so angry that they let a girl like her be in this condition though I didn't show it on my face in fear I would scare her more than she already was. I picked her up calmly and took her back to the inn I was staying at.**

**I cleaned her up, getting the dirt, grease, and sweat from her body to revel sun kissed skin and midnight black hair which was cut unevenly. She kept her head down the hold time I washed her. After I was done I dressed her in one of my night shirts until I could get her clothing fixed up.**

**I talked to her, trying to get her to open up; it wasn't an easy task considering how people treated her, but after a few hours she finally spoke. She told me that she was 7 in human years and 50 in demon years. **

**That same night when my sister came back and introduce her to Kagome and also told her why I had her and her condition. Let's just say my sister was pissed would be a wrong answer; she was furious. Matelda Phantomhive, my sister vowed to Kagome that she would be protected from everything she could. Kagome hid after that and I just laughed at my sisters antics.**

**This I knew would be a very fun adventure.**

Ciel blinked as he yawned. This book his very late grandfather wrote was very interesting; he wanted to continue the book, but he was tired, so he marked the page and rang the bell to call Sebastian.

The demonic butler came in a matter of minutes and knocked on the door. He heard the tired "come in" and he opened his door and walked in to see his young master putting the book in the drawer of his desk.

"Are you ready for bed young master" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded and got up to walk towards the door with Sebastian in tow.

Sebastian dressed his young master for bed deep in thought. His thoughts went back to that strange mirror that was in the basement. When he first searched the sight to rebuild the mansion, he saw something the mirror just sitting there perfectly unharmed and undamaged even after the earlier events and something just screamed at him that something was in the mirror wanting freedom.

"Sebastian" Ciel's voice broke him from his musings and he looked up.

"Yes young master" Sebastian asked curious at what the young demon wanted.

"What are you thinking about" Ciel asked. His butler seemed distracted, but the look in his eyes, it was something he was not used to.

"Something that I wondering about, nothing special" Sebastian said as the younger demon aid down on his big bed.

"Ok, well goodnight" Ciel said rolling over to sleep but then said.

"Sebastian, I order you to destroy those stupid papers my aunt carried that says me and Elizabeth are engaged" Ciel commanded.

"Yes mi lord" Sebastian said kneeling to the floor, his eyes glowing red as he grinned. He walked on to the balcony and his black wings emerged from his back. He flapped his wings into the night going the direction of Elizabeth's home.

The next morning Ciel's ears flickered when he heard his door opened, and he smelt the musky scent of his butler as he came closer towards his bed. 

"Young master, I have done what you have ordered and it is also breakfast time would like some Grey Earl Tea" Sebastian asked as Ciel sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Yes please and what is on my schedule for this day" Ciel asked as Sebastian made his tea.

"Nothing, you have a free day, I have to find some demon servants for us in the demon world" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded, inwardly smiling, he could read some more of that book.

"That is acceptable and make sure the servants can do the jobs right and have more than three; I will need more of you since I'm a demon" Ciel said.

"Yes my young master" Sebastian said getting Ciel's usual day time clothing.

"If you need me I will be in my study and I want to approve them before they are hired" Ciel said leaving the bedroom. Sebastian nodded and vanished within a blink of an eye into the demon world.

Ciel arrived at his study within moment and went to his desk. He still remembered everything he read from the previous night and was intruded. The half demon he was reading about was very interesting, Ciel thought as he pulled out the book and turned to the page where he left off.

**It's been a week since I met Kagome. We were still in Japan and I wasn't leaving for another week. Due to the villager's treatment of her, I kept Kagome with me whenever I went somewhere.**

**My sister recently made her a dress that matched our style. It was a pretty lavender purple Victorian dress that was ruffled a little in the skirt a little, the dress went to her knees and I sleeves went to her elbows. The chest area of the dress what all b**l**ack, for shoes she wore Mary Jane type of shoes that were black and has no heels **(they are the school ones if you're wondering) **and she had white tights. Her hair was in a half braid that woman wear when they wore a crown and it was held back with a lavender bow.**

**She was so adorable and all I could do is was hug her and tell her how cute she was. If she wasn't for her ears and tails; she would have looked like a human child. Kagome had a blush on her face but she smiled a little.**

**I could remember my sister's excitement of how successful she was in making her first dress and she said she was going to make more.**

**I showed her off in town and the villagers for the first time saw the beauty this girl possessed under all the stuff that covered her. I had the urge to protect her like a daughter when I saw the same boys who were picking on her looking at Kagome shyly with blushes.**

**I came to realized at such a short time that I thought of her as a daughter and that I didn't want her to get hurt by boys, so I glared over at them and watched with a smirk as they ran away.**

**After that I stayed at the inn most of the time teaching her manner, how to play the violin, writing, the language English, cooking; which my sister helped with, and reading. By the time I left Japan with Kagome and my sister, she was almost done with her lessons.**

Ciel sighed as he finished chapter two of his great, great, great (well you get the idea) grandfather wrote. The more he read about the girl Kagome, the more intrigued he got, but he still didn't get the clue about why he was writing about Kagome when this was supposed to be about his company and the history of its birth. He looked outside to see dark clouds gathering and he scented the air to smell the heavy scent of rain. It was going to be very stormy today.

"I'll read the next chapter" Ciel said to himself turning back to the book her set back on his desk.

**Today was not a good day today. We arrived back to England today but the second people saw Kagome, they instantly hated her; men were glaring at her and women kept their children far away from her.**

**I just don't understand why people had something against her; she was just an innocent child. I hate the look of sadness, pain and agony on her face; it made me feel helpless and I didn't like it. So I picked her up on my back with a protective grip that told her I wasn't going to let people hurt her and I would never let her go.**

**She seemed to understand it for she nuzzled my shoulder and rested her head in my neck. I smiled sadly as I continued to walk the streets of London; the world was very cruel and I vowed that I would protect her with my life.**

**What I was confused about was when the queen came to visit me that same morning with a proposition. If I agreed to be become her watchdog, then I could keep Kagome with me and I didn't want to lose her; so I agreed.**

**I didn't know what it meant until a week later when the queen summoned me to her castle and was to bring Kagome with me. We went and we got a case folder. It turned out I was doing the queen's dirty work of solving crimes, but I didn't care, become the queens guard dog was worth keeping my beloved Kagome.**

**She helped me a lot, using her nose to smell lies and scents of guilty ones who left their scent behind at a crime scene. I ended up solving cases within the day I got them and I gained more money for bonuses and Kagome became a legend at keeping the city of London safe with her senses.**

"Ahem young master I have three butlers and a gardener" Sebastian's voice made him jump and look from his book to see Sebastian with three males and one female. One male had tan skin, dark black hair in a ponytail, azure blue eyes and had the same butler outfit as Claude. The second male had sort of pale skin, long silver white hair that went to the hip; he had puppy dog ears on top of his head and golden eyes. The last male had the same color hair that went to her thighs, cold golden eyes that reminded him of Claude, he even had two stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. These males had the same outfit as Sebastian.

The female next to Sebastian had long brown hair that was in a ponytail, big doe brown eyes with pink eye shadow on her eyelids, she wore the same outfit as Finnian did but it was a darker brown.

"This is Koga, he is a wolf demon, the other two males are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they are dog demons, these boys are butlers and the female is Sango and she is a wolf demon" Sebastian said.

"I'm half demon and I'm half brothers with Sesbuttmaru" Inuyasha said

"You're a half demon" Ciel asked. Inuyasha nodded

"Yup he is 100% muttface for ya" Koga wisecracked and Inuyasha glared at him,

"Shut up ya mangy wolf" Inuyasha retorted. Ciel raised a brow at them but then turned his head to look at Sebastian.

"I approve of these servants, but I have one question for you, do you know of a girl named Kagome" Ciel asked. Then Inuyasha and Koga quieted down and Sango's eyes widened.

"Kagome you mean Richard Phantomhive's adopted daughter" Sango asked. Ciel nodded causing her to gasp. Little did they know that a certain red eyed butler looked away from them as he tried to ignore the conversation.

"Yeah, but it was 200 hundred years ago though, she was happy child but one day we all came to see her, but all we saw was Richard sitting in her room staring at her mirror and Kagome was nowhere to be seen; but for some reason or another you couldn't see reflections in her mirror. Richard fell into a depression but we snapped him out of it saying Kagome didn't want him to be him to be sad so he stayed happy for his family; he stayed that way for 40 years and died at age 68" Sango said. (I have a question for ya, what age was Richard when he met Kagome and send me a review of his age).

"How old was she when she disappeared" Ciel asked.

"She was only 12 years old in human years" Sango said. Ciel nodded and he dismissed them.

"You may go find your rooms today, but you start working tomorrow and Sebastian I want you to continue looking for servants" Ciel said. They all bowed with the words "yes young master" and left the room leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

Sebastian went back to the demon world thinking about the story about Kagome. He grew a sad look in his eye, but then he remembered the mirror mention in the story. Could Kagome be trapped in the mirror that was in the basement of the Phantomhive manor? If she was, how could he free her?

"Hey Sebastian long time no see" A voice said. Sebastian looked to see a fox demon with red-orange hair in a pony tail, playful emerald green eyes, he had 4 fox tails.

"Hey Shippo how are you" Sebastian asked recognizing the fox as his old time friend.

"I'm been good, I been trying to find a job that needs a chef but I'm not having any luck" Shippo said. Sebastian then gained an idea and he grinned.

"Shippo, I so happen to be looking for a chef for my young master, how would you like to work for him" Sebastian asked. Shippo grinned and he nodded eagerly.

"Well come with me, now I need to find some maids" Sebastian said. Shippo nodded and followed his friend.

Back in the human world Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found a room that had two beds inside in the servant quarters; they were both in an uncomfortable silence.

"Wow it's been a while since I heard of Kagome's name, I wish I could see her again" Inuyasha said sadly thinking about the girl who became like a sister to him. Sesshomaru nodded his head and sat down on his bed next to Inuyasha.

"I too little brother, if we could have been there before she disappeared, then maybe we could have stopped it from happening" Sesshomaru said, his eyes that were once cold held the look of longing and sadness remembering his friend.

"Yeah I haven't been happy in over 200 years since it happened but we can't always stay in the past, we have to move on, for her" Inuyasha said putting his palm and fist together.

"Yes for Kagome" Sesshomaru said laying down with his brother cuddling up to him seeking comfort of his sadness like any dog demon would do with family whenever they were sad. They fell into a dreamless nap.

Back in Ciel's study, Ciel was thinking about the same story and the strangeness of it. Kagome had disappeared and her bedroom mirror didn't give any reflection after the disappearance. Some things weren't adding up. How could a mirror stop giving reflection because of a little girl's disappearance?

"Unless the mirror is connected somehow to Kagome disappearing, but how" Ciel said to himself. He grabbed the book and went back to where he was, what surprised him that where he was reading, Kagome was turning 12 years old.

**It's been a couple of years since I last wrote in here, but I just been so busy. I been the queen's watchdog for a little over 5 years now, I have also gotten married 2 years ago to my beloved Eleena. I loved her. She was from Paris and she was sweet, caring, intelligent, and very beautiful. She loved Kagome when she first met her and Kagome loved her, oh did I tell she was a leopard demon. After a year of meeting Eleena; I asked her father for her hand in marriage. He said yes and we were married that same month.**

**This year I now have 2 sons that are both 4 and two daughters who are both 3. The names of my boys are Joey and Christopher and my daughters are Mina and Mika. They are all half demons and l loved them just like I loved my beloved daughter of 5 years Kagome.**

**Due to the demon blood, they have the intelligence of a six year old human and it's amazing. They loved Kagome as their own sister even though she's not blood related. Even though Joey is my heir, he still doesn't mind kagome being older than him.**

**Also, I have great news. My Kagome is turning 12 today. She is growing up so fast, I think I might cry, but I'm a man and men don't cry no matter what. I still remember like it was yesterday that I found her in Japan all those years ago.**

**But what worries me is the dark miko that works for me. Her name is Tsubaki and she has been my maid for a month. Kagome is scared of her and Tsubaki hates her. But I can't send her away because she is my wife's personal maid and she likes her. She can be quite oblivious of some things, even the hatred that was growing inside the manor, so I mostly order her away from Kagome.**

**But other than that everything is fine. Kagome made some new friends with some demons. They were the Inu brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, two wolf demons Koga and Sango who were mated themselves, hell she even met the Demon Lord Lucifer, and his son Sebastian…**

Ciel went wide eyes at Sebastian's name and more questions flooded his mind. Why didn't Sebastian tell him that he knew Kagome? That was the man question he was thinking of and he went back to reading.

**It's amazing that Kagome made so many friends, but I still can't believe Kagome got to meet the demon prince while I got to meet the demon lord, ooh what a day this has been. But can I really ask Lucifer to protect Kagome from Tsubaki.**

"Young master I have a chef and two maids" Sebastian said. Ciel looked up to see three people...or demons, per say. One was a male with red orange hair in a pony tail; he was in the same outfit as Bard when he was cooking for him. The two females interest him, they reminded him of the triplets that worked for Alois, but these two were twins.

The one on the right had waist long midnight black hair; she had crimson red eyes (the same color as Sebastian eyes) with silver eye shadow on her eyelids, she had black wolf ears on her head and on her tailbone was a black wolf tail. She had the same maid outfit as Mey-Rin but the part that was navy blue was black. The one next to her looked the same way but she had golden streaks in her hair and no eye shadow.

"Mi lord this is Shippo our new chef, he is a fox demon and can also be a great help to make some charms that can hide our newest servants with inhuman attributes" Sebastian said.

"That would be splendid, I want him to get to work on those charms aster he finds his room" Ciel said. Shippo and Sebastian nodded.

"These two here are our maids, they're twin dark wolves and are named Kokoro and Luna" Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and looked to the girls.

"How old are they, they both looked no younger than me" Ciel asked.

"They are 16 young master" Sebastian said. Ciel eyes widened and the girls nodded telling him that he was telling the truth.

"Ok well go find your rooms, you start working tomorrow and Sebastian you stay I wish to speak with you" Ciel ordered. They all bowed and the male and females left the room. Once they were gone, Sebastian turned to his young master who was looking at him with a lot more seriousness.

"Yes young master you wanted to talk to me" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian why didn't you tell me earlier that you knew Kagome 200 years ago" Ciel asked. If you thought Sebastian was already was pale, he looked like he seen a ghost white. His eyes lost their playful shine and gained a sad, haunted look that made Ciel feel bad.

"That reason young master is because the guilt for not protecting her comes back thinking about it" Sebastian said sadly.

"Explain me more of your reason" Ciel said. He never saw Sebastian ever looking so sad and he did not like it, he rather have the playful side of him out over his sad one anytime.

"Well a few weeks after Kagome's 12th birthday, Richard-sama as Kagome called him sometimes came to me and my father, he looked very worried and troubled, my father asked what was wrong and he explained that he thought Tsubaki was planning something to get rid of Kagome. Me and my father thought of her as family and we grew mad, so Richard-sama asked if my father or me if either of us could protect her, well my father instantly agreed, we all agreed that Kagome was never to be alone, she would have either me or my father at her side, but after a few monthes when the agreement was made; it was at night when we were all sleeping, well so we thought, Tsubaki snuck into Kagome's room and casted her spell on Kagome while she slept, we woke to hear Kagome's very last scream that went through the entire manor, we all went to her room to see the room empty and the mirror sitting there giving away no reflections" Sebastian said. During his story, Ciel noticed that he was surpassing tears that welled up in his red eyes; he looked broken telling the story.

"So back during the Jack the Ripper case, when Madam Red attacked me, is that why you panicked and tried to kill her" Ciel asked, remembering the look in his butler's eyes, he could never forget the haunted look in the demon's eyes.

"Yes seeing you about to be killed, it reminded me so much of Kagome, her disappearance haunted me my life really badly and I didn't want to fail in not protecting someone else under my care" Sebastian said. (Hey I gave him another reason why he tried to kill Madam Red)

"Well did you confront this dark miko after Kagome's disappearance" Ciel asked hoping this will ease the distress he could smell coming off the demon in waves.

"Yes I did actually, it was a few days after the incident, when I saw her; I instantly grabbed hold of her and threw her against a nearby brink wall and asked harshly how I could free Kagome, she shown fear in her eyes at me and told me only a special male from the Phantomhive family would be able to her free, after she finished that sentence, I killed her and transported myself back to the demon world, you are the first contract I had in 200 years and I fed off the souls who lost their humanity" Sebastian said.

"Ok now I'm going back to the previous question I asked last night what were you thinking about" Ciel said.

"Well in the basement, there was a mirror that was never burned with the rest of the manor, so I put it in the basement, but for some reason it didn't give off a reflection and something about it just screamed at me that something inside wants to be free" Sebastian said.

"Do you think its Kagome's mirror" Ciel asked surprised that he was hearing about this now.

"I don't know if it is hers a lot of people could get trapped in mirrors" Sebastian said with a shrug. Ciel nodded, he did have to a point.

"Then tonight, you will take me to the basement and show me the mirror" Ciel said in a commanding voice. Sebastian then knelt to the ground with his hand on where his heart would have been if he was human.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said and decided to leave his young master alone to go to his own bedroom to try to get a handle on the old emotions he kept bottled up for so long. Ciel's sensitive nose could smell the salt smell of tears and knew instantly that Sebastian was crying hard and he could hear his sobs. He felt sympathy for the older demon; Sebastian lost someone who he thought was family to him and was keeping it bottled up for 200 years under that arrogant, haughty attitude so it could tear him apart; but it was tearing him just keeping it inside.

Ciel didn't need to read the rest of the book, for he knew it would say the same thing as what Sebastian just said and put the book on a shelf, then he headed out the study to see how Shippo was doing on the charms. He finally arrived in the servant courters and went to the room where he could smell Shippo in and knocked on the door. He then entered the room when he heard the "come in" and saw Shippo sitting at the desk with jewelry of all kinds in front of him and holding what looked like a sapphire stoned ring.

"Hello young master" Shippo said without looking up from his work as Ciel made his way to stand on the side of the desk.

"Hello I was just checking up on how the spells were doing" Ciel said emotionlessly as he watched the four tailed fox work.

"They're doing great, if I continue at the pace I'm going, I should have them done by tonight and then I could get some rest" Shippo said as he finished the ring. Ciel then noticed how small the ring was.

"Hey, isn't that ring a little too small for the servants" Ciel asked. Shippo smiled sadly as he looked at the ring.

"Sebastian gave this to me to protect, he said it belong to a girl named Kagome, but I never met her; he said that this was very special and he didn't want it lost or destroyed" Shippo said handing him the ring. Ciel looked at the ring then back at the fox who moved onto a necklace.

"I will keep this for now, I expect you fully rested tomorrow" Ciel said walking towards the door. Shippo nodded and went back to work as the door shut behind Ciel. Later that night; as order Sebastian took Ciel to the basement. When they got there, for some reason the mirror was glowing. Sebastian raised a brow at this. This didn't happen before, why was it happening now? Maybe it was for some reason, it was responding to his young master.

As he moved closer to the mirror, the more Ciel could feel it pulling at his soul, like it was begging him to it free to touch the mirror and he didn't try to resist and touched the mirror. Once he did the mirror gave off a bright glow before diving down and they saw a figure appear in the mirror. Ciel heard a gasp behind him and he saw Sebastian had a look of shock as he looked at the mirror so Ciel turned back around to see a girl around his age standing there looking at them with a small smile. He too had to gasp; she matched the girl's appearance from the book he had read earlier.

"Kagome" Sebastian said in a whispering tone; he had a longing and guilty look on his face as he looked upon after 200 year. He felt like crying right then and there, but he didn't, but a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Hi Sebastian, I see you have gotten taller since I last saw you" Kagome said with a heartwarming smile, but her eyes held sadness at the sight of her friend's tears; especially since they were tears of sadness and guilt at himself for not protecting her. He then said something in a cracked voice.

"Kagome…I missed you so much, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you from that wench 200 years ago, if I did, you probably wouldn't be that mirror and still be with us" Sebastian said in a cracked voice that had both Kagome and Ciel's heart wrenching.

"Sebastian, you didn't see this coming; none of us did; you don't have to apologize for something that isn't your fault" Kagome said, mentally wishing she could come out and comfort the older demon.

"That doesn't stop the guilt I feel for not protecting you as I promised; even though I didn't get punished for what had happened, the pain was more than enough punishment for me and I long time accept that punishment" Sebastian said his voice cracking a little more to the verge of crying but he controlled it.

"Well there is a way to get me out, but only if your young master accepts me as a mate; for that is the only way to free me" Kagome said and Sebastian looked at his young master with a hopeful look. Ciel sighed as he looked upon his face and he nodded. He was going to accept it anyway considering he could only do it; plus she didn't deserve this faith that had been given to her. So he stood up straight and faced Kagome with a look of determination.

"I will accept you as my mate, but how can I free you if I can't get to you" Ciel said. Kagome didn't answer. He knew instantly that he was the special male from the Phantomhive that could free her when he heard what she said and he was willing to help free her to making everyone happy, including himself.

"You have to come to the world of the mirrors" Kagome said as if stating the obvious.

"How can I get there then" Ciel asked like a curious cat. Kagome didn't say anything and exit the mirror. Around her form was chains that seemed to follow endlessly from the mirror that was also her prison. Ciel's eyes widened when he suddenly felt her lips come onto his; his body was suddenly filled with immense heat; a heat he never felt before and he kissed her back. Even though this was is very first kiss, it was still amazing. He could feel her transparent hand stroking his cheek lovingly and he shut his eyes leaning to the touch. Suddenly he felt his soul being tugged on and he willing let go of it and his body fell right into Sebastian's awaiting arms while Kagome disappeared. Ciel opened his eyes and found himself looking at a ceiling mirror and he sat up to find himself in a room surrounded by mirrors, even the floors were mirror. Something then clicked inside his mind and he remembered the earlier events that led to him to where he was now. He was inside the world of the mirrors. He stood up and straightened his outfit; clearing invisible dust off him before he started to wall towards the white door.

He opened the door and went out. He saw the hallway seemed to lead one way and matched the room he had previously been in. He sighed and started to walk down the endless hallway hoping he wouldn't have to go far to find his mate. After what seemed like endless hours; when it had only been an hour; he started to hear London Bridge being hummed by what sounded like coming from a female and then he heard singing.

"London Bridge is falling down… falling down…. falling down… falling down… London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady" The voice sang. Ciel thought she sounded like an angel and he smiled, even if he was demon who shouldn't have thoughts like that, but he didn't care. He followed with new determination. He followed the voice as it continued to get louder and louder, but not loud enough to hurt his ears until he reached a white door that had Kagome's name in cursive golden letters. He swallowed the small lump in his throat and touched the golden door handle and opened the door slowly. He could hear her voice hum the same song over and over as he opened the door wider.

His breath then caught in his thought as he looked at the girl sitting in the middle of the room with her back towards him. She had very long midnight black hair, parts of it was tried back with a lavender bow while the rest of it was on the floor flowing a few feet away from her. She had one lavender Victorian dress, her black tails swished around under the dress. Kagome's cat ears twitched when Ciel entered and she stopped her singing altogether. Kagome blinked at the new sound she heard and turned around to see a boy her age coming towards her; she noticed that he seemed to look like her father figure Richard, but Richard had blue grey eyes with specks of green in them and the same hair color as the boy coming towards her.

"Who are you" Kagome said standing up; Ciel noticed when she turned to face him that the chest area of her dress was black as well as the center of her skirt area. The black hair that touched the floor was now up to her knees. Kagome wanting to get closer to him, but when she tried to take a step; she felt a tug on her foot and she looked down to see a gold chain around her right ankle that connected to the mirror she was singing in just moments ago stop her movements all together.

"Hello Kagome I'm Ciel Phantomhive, your father Richard Phantomhive is my relative that lived 200 years ago; I came here to help set you free of your long time prison" Ciel said. Kagome eyes widened as she heard his word.

"But the person who trapped me here said before I came here is that only my soul mate can set me free; so are you telling me that you're my soul mate" Kagome asked. Ciel smiled softly at her as she stopped just a few inches of her; noticing he was few inches taller than her. He put his hands on her shoulders causing her to gasp when she felt some heat enter her body from his touch and she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes Kagome I am that soul mate you have been waiting for and you're the female I have been waiting for; will you allow me the honor of letting me court you" Ciel asked. Kagome smiled as he asked the question. She then nodded.

"Yes Ciel, I will let you court me if you wish" Kagome said with a large smile. Some inside Ciel snapped when she said that and he pulled her closer into his arms to where she was against his form. He glared at the chain that was around her ankle when he saw it. He then licked her neck softly as if telling her to relax; in which she willing did until he was holding her up.

"I will have to bite into your neck to mark you as my intended in order to get rid of the binds that hold you here" Ciel said in her ear. Kagome understood him and nodded holding onto him tightly knowing that the bite would hurt somewhat. Ciel then began to lick her neck repeated with his rough wet tongue trying to soften the skin there to prevent giving her much pain. Once he was satisfied; he licked his fangs and bit down hard on the skin he just licked drawing blood aware of the whimper of pain. He felt bad for causing her pain, but there was no way around it. Kagome whimpered when she felt the pain of the bite and held on tighter to her mate to be as a few tears leaked out.

Ciel was in heaven when he tasted her blood; it was like the sweetest dessert he ever tasted in his life and he growled possessively at the thought of anyone but him ever tasting such delicious potent that was her life's blood; if anyone tried to draw her blood, they would die that the end of his claws. Kagome hearing the growled instantly went limp against him summiting to him and he growled pleased at her submission. Kagome could feel the chain around her ankle slowly disappear from her being as he continue to mark her, but that wasn't the only thing she was feeling at the moment; she could also feel some of Ciel's essence enter her as the mental bond that connected future mates was being made; the bond allowed each other to reassure each other at times of trouble, it also helped the alpha male know where his mate was, it prevented other demons from taking the beta from the alpha and they could read each other's thoughts.

Ciel when he felt it was complete finally let go of her neck and helped the healing by licking the wound shut and he saw a pale blue mark appear on skin he just bite into. Suddenly they both felt a tug and saw the mirror that trapped Kagome open a portal that revealed the basement of the manor and Sebastian sitting there in front of the portal holding Ciel's body. They were pulled by the portal and disappeared from the world of the mirrors. Sebastian who sat there holding his young master's body looked at mirror with a hopeful gaze; hoping that his young master was doing alright and that he could finally free Kagome from the prison that was her mirror. He stood up when he suddenly saw a portal opening in the mirror and his young master gasp for breath.

"Young master are you alright" Sebastian asked with a worrying voice as Ciel continue to pant for breath. After a few moments Ciel finally gained control of his breathing and opened his eyes to see his butler looking at him with a worried look. Ciel heard his butler's question and he nodded as he was put back on his feet. They looked at the mirror when a glowing orb exited the mirror. I orb flew towards an old bed that was put down there and began to form a humanoid shape. Sebastian smiled in happiness when the glowing finally stopped and it revealed Kagome who was breathing in a real body for the first time in 200 years. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes to see Ciel and Sebastian looking at her. Both of them had smiles on their faces and she smiled back.

"Sebastian how it is good to see you my good friend, you grown into a handsome young man since I last saw you" Kagome said sitting up. Sebastian in his rush of happiness engulfed her into his embrace letting his tears of happiness fall out his eyes and soaked her shoulder. Kagome smiled and rubbed his back as she looked to Ciel who was watching the whole thing. Ciel knew that he should have been jealous at the sight of the butler touching her, but he couldn't be since Sebastian was like a brother to Kagome.

"Hey Sebastian don't cry I'm here now" Kagome said and Sebastian pulled back looking at her with rimmed red eyes and kagome wiped away the extra tears that were on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it just that I missed you so much that it messed up my emotions and seeing you here well you know" Sebastian said. Kagome nodded and Sebastian got off her so she could stand up from the bed. Kagome wiped her dress off; clearing her dress of any dust she gained from lying on the old dirty bed.

"It's ok, so have you been in contact with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga or Sango during the two centuries I was trapped within the mirror" Kagome asked. Sebastian could tell from the look in her eyes that she really wanted to see them and he smiled as he turned to his young master.

"Young master, could I possible take your mate to be to see the people she wishes to see" Sebastian asked. Kagome looked at Ciel with pleading eyes that held his attention.

"Yes you may, Sebastian, but I expect her to be back at my side when dinner comes in 3 hours" Ciel said. Sebastian could what his young master said and nodded, but he smiled inwardly when he heard the less coldness in the young demon's voice.

"Yes young master" Sebastian said grabbing Kagome's clawed hand and took her up the stairs while Ciel watched them. Kagome looked at him with a smile, a smile that made his heart flutter and he blushed a pretty pink color. Once they were gone from his sight he shook his head getting all the thoughts of Kagome's smile out of his head and went up the stairs to his room to prepare it for Kagome; his demonic instincts telling him that their soon to be mate was not sleeping in a separate room and he agreed with them.

Sebastian took Kagome to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's room first; Kagome was getting more nervous by each step as they got closer to the room of her closest friends. She was going to see them after two centuries of being separated from them and unable to see them. Sebastian sensing her nervousness looked down at her with a smile and rubbed his thumb again the palm of the hand he was holding.

"It's ok Kagome, not need to be so nervous everything will be alright" Sebastian said chuckling when she looked at him with a pout.

"Well that's easier said than done, how about you disappear for 200 hundred years and coming back to see all your friends again" Kagome said grumbling.

"True but I'm sure everything will be all good" Sebastian said as he stopped in front of a door. Sebastian raised his loose hand to knock on the wooden door. They heard Inuyasha from inside the room say "come in" and Sebastian opened the door to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting on one bed.

"Inuyasha Sesshomaru look whose back" Sebastian said tugging on Kagome's hand to pull her forward for the dog demons to see. Two sets of golden eyes widened at the sight of their young friend who stood at the butler's side/

"Kagome/Kags" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said (Sesshomaru said Kagome while Inuyasha said Kags) getting up from their beds and ran up to her hugging both sides of her.

"Sebastian go get Koga and Sango" Inuyasha said looking at the butler. Sebastian nodded to his friend and went to get said people from their room to let them know of their friend's return.

"Hey girl is that a intended mating mark I smell on you" Inuyasha asked moving the dress near her neck aside to see a faint blue cult symbol between where her neck and shoulder connects right on her collar bone.

"That is where my mate to be Ciel marked me, and release me from the realm of the mirrors" Kagome said her ears twitching at the sound of rushing footsteps coming towards the room. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome watched as the mated couple came almost flying into the room and looked at Kagome with wide eyes. They went up to her and hugged her tightly as well.

"Hello Sango, Koga it's nice to see you again" Kagome said and both still speechless nodded in agreement.

"Kagome what happened to you, we came over to see you, but we couldn't find you, all we found was Richard inside your room holding onto to your room all depressed and shit" Koga asked. Kagome went onto explaining what happened the night before they came 200 years ago and by the time she was done; the 4 demons that didn't know had angry faces.

"Oh that miko is so lucky she is dead or I would have loved to sharpen my claws on her" Sango said very evilly and dark that it sent shivers down her mate's back.

"Oh I wish I could bring that wench back to life just to kill her again" Inuyasha said. The others didn't speak, but they nodded their heads; the same plan going through their minds as well. After a while Sebastian spoke.

"Actually, after Kagome disappeared and before I went to the demon world, I confronted the dark miko and she confessed that she did it and I asked her how I could free her, well she said that only her special someone from the Phantomhive family could free her, after that I beheaded her and went to the demon world, I told my young master about it and he freed her from the spell" Sebastian said. The male demons cheered when they heard that Sebastian killed her and patted him on the back and Sango nodded her head to him.

"Well Kagome shall we get you ready, I did say I would keep you for the time before dinner" Sebastian asked. Kagome nodded and followed the demon butler as he left the room saying her goodbyes to her friends.

Two years later just before they would plan to have a wedding between them, Ciel and Kagome mated each other in a demon ceremony in the demon world, but they also had to have a human wedding to convince other people that he was taken. Kagome and Lucifer also met again after they mated, Lucifer was so dramatic at hearing the story of what happened that he was crying it took her and Sebastian to calm him down after a while. Kagome became friends with the twin maids and Shippo after they met and helped her friend Sesshomaru to confess to Luna his feelings for her; they had mated the night they confessed. Shippo finally found a mate in a little human girl Sesshomaru rescued from drowning named Rin and after they mated she became the gardener helper. Inuyasha also found love in Luna's older sister Kokoro and they mated after Shippo and Rin.

Now after all the mating ceremonies have ended, Ciel and Kagome finally decided to get married. They would get married in Eastern London, right nearby to Elizabeth's home in a big field. Lucifer offered to be the person to walk Kagome down the aisle since she was like a daughter to him. Sango, Luna, and Kokoro were the bride maids, Rin was the flower girl. Sebastian, Koga, and Inuyasha were the groom's men, and Sesshomaru was the guest list checker.

On the day of the wedding while the bride and groom were still getting ready in nearby buildings, a teenage girl who appeared to be 18 with long blonde hair in two curled up pony tails, emerald green eyes. She wore an orange dress with white going down the middle. She was with a woman who had brown hair, brown eyes and she wore a brown dress and looked 28. She walked with another female who had long red hair in a cute braided fashion; she had huge glasses on her face blocking her eyes. She had a pink version of her old maid outfit. The male next to her had light yellow hair with two red pens holding some hair, he had green eyes as well that held innocence and a little bit of misery at the pink and white outfit he was wearing and the male next to him had blonde hair and brown eyes. These servants were the former servants of the Phantomhive family.

"Hey Mey-Rin I still find it weird that Sebastian let us go" The green eyed boy whispered.

"Yes so do I" The girl Mey-Rin said

"Maybe we finally messed up so bad that Mr. Sebastian finally had enough and finally got rid of us" The chef said.

"Maybe you're right Bard I mean he constantly cleaned after us after we made messes" Mey-Rin said.

"But wasn't the young master acting weird before Sebastian let us go" The boy asked.

"Yes he was Finnian good job for noticing that" Bard said. Finny nodded and looked ahead and spotted a very familiar butler in the distance with two other males.

"Hey I see Mr. Sebastian over there with two other people" Finny shouted getting everyone's attention. They looked ahead and they saw him standing there. Elizabeth's eyes brightened at seeing the butler and ran up to him with her servants following after her.

"Sebastian" Elizabeth yelled getting his attentions. When he saw her, he turned to face her.

"Ah Lady Elizabeth it's been awhile hasn't it" Sebastian said giving her a 'sweet' smile.

"Oh it has, I been sad because someone ripped the engagement papers to me and Ciel 2 years ago, my parents have been trying to meet with him but he is always so busy" Elizabeth said sadly.

"Who is this" Inuyasha asked in Japanese confusing the people who didn't know the language.

"This is the young master's former fiancé but don't worry I ripped the papers to their engagement two years before, so the title of former fiancé will remain" Sebastian spoke in the same language.

"Hey how about we get her front row seating at the wedding so she could see the one that she was engage to is clearly getting married, so maybe her family with finally back off on the young master" Inuyasha said. Sebastian nodded and faced their current guest who looked bemused at the conversation.

"How would you like to come to the wedding that is happening today Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian asked. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Oh yes please could I, maybe I could talk to Ciel about getting the engagement back on" Elizabeth asked. Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin looked at the other two males that were with them as they rolled their eyes in amusement at their lady's words.

"Sebastian, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru come on, the wedding is about to start and you have to get in your places" Koga said running out of the building that was built on the field.

"Ok you fleabag hold your fucking horses we are coming" Inuyasha said to Koga making the other guest confused at this.

"Yeah whatever you say mutt-face" Koga said walking away. Sebastian led Elizabeth and her servants to the field where they ran into Kagome who was dressed in a white wedding dressed.

"Kagome what are you doing out here you're not suppose to be out yet" Sebastian asked. Kagome looked at him and cringed as she smelt tears from the distance.

"Well Lucifer, your dad won't stop his crying that his is giving his only daughter away today" Kagome said. Sebastian was about to answer when she was suddenly hugged by a male who looked like Sebastian but he had dark purple hair.

"But…Kags it's your wedding day and I'm nervous that the male your marrying wont treat you right" Lucifer cried out making Kagome and Sebastian sweat drop at the dramatic male.

'Um Lucifer-sama, if he treated me right the last 2 years then he's going to treat me right after our marriage" Kagome said trying to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"I told you to call me DADDY Kagome" Lucifer shouted. Kagome looked to Sebastian for help. Sebastian smiled and grabbed his weeping father off Kagome and dragged him around the corner. Everyone with demon hearing could hear some talking and loud smack. The males returned and Lucifer looked a lot more calmer than before.

"Come along Kagome it's almost time" Lucifer said holding out his arm. Kagome nodded and hooked her arm with his.

'Ok well see you later" Kagome said as she and Lucifer disappeared from view. Sebastian then commanded the two other males to go to their spots and he led Elizabeth to the front row of white chairs that were out further into the field and sat them there. Elizabeth was confused about whom the male was that Kagome was getting married too, so she turned around to ask, but she blinked when she found that Sebastian was gone like he was never there. About 15 minutes the doors to the side opened and Ciel came into view with Sebastian, Inuyasha and the male from before coming towards the alter, then Kagome was there a short time later, After 10 minutes of going through the usual things the priest would say to a couple getting married he said.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows" He said. Ciel and Kagome turned to face each other.

"Ciel ever since I first met you, I felt something like I never felt before and I have had the greatest time of my whole life and with this marriage I hope to share great memories for both of us to share to our kids" Kagome said. Ciel smiled.

Kagome, before I met you, I was cold-hearted and surrounded by darkness, but when I met you, you gave me the strength to push that darkness back into my mind, you were the first person to ever get me to smile, ever since my parents death and I hope that after this marriage, you will continue to make me smile and keep my darkness back" Ciel said and everyone awed at their vows.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" The priest said. Ciel was too happy to compile and brought Kagome into a passionate kiss while everyone clapped. Elizabeth watched the entire wedding with a breaking heart as the one she loved shared a kiss that she ever hoped to share with Ciel; after it was over, she ran away with her servants following her and the Phantomhive's never heard from her or her family again.

Over the years the Phantomhive grew with Kagome and Ciel have about 10 kids before they stopped having them while Luna and Kokoro both had 6 kids after they had been married to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for 6 months. Shippo and Rin had 3 kids after 5 years of marriage. Sebastian then found a light raven female and soon mated with and had 2 twins soon after that. The Phantomhive's continued to prosper for years in the toy company and they grew to be the number one. Ciel and Kagome then started writing a new book like Richard did about their lives for future generations in the family to come.

**A/N: I am finally done and wow talk about the longest one chapter story I have ever wrote. I am sorry I have not updated at all, I'm not discontinuing or giving up on them, I just haven't had time with school and tests getting away. Please forgive me and I hoped you enjoyed my story.**


End file.
